charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Olaf
Olaf is a major character from Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen and its 2019 sequel. He is a benevolent, wisecracking snowman that was enchanted with life by Queen Elsa. Along with the ability to reassemble his body, Olaf’s most prominent quirk is his love for summer and all things hot. Personality Olaf is an excessively benevolent snowman—optimistic, outgoing, and welcoming to all of whom he meets. The living embodiment of the bond between Anna and Elsa, and the memories of their youth, Olaf retains the childlike whimsy that surrounded the girls during their earliest days together, prior to their enforced separation. As such, he is childlike, far from a deep intellectual, innocent, and a hint too naive for his own good at times. Nevertheless, his imbued nature and devotion to the two sisters play an instrumental role in rekindling their broken relationship. The circumstances of his creation also result in the snowman harboring aspects and traits both sisters give off. Like Elsa, Olaf is selfless, constantly putting his safety at risk for the sake of those he cares about; most notably Anna, whom he immediately attaches himself to, upon their first meeting. Like the younger sister, Olaf is an extreme optimist, often remaining relatively calm in perilous situations, or giving words of encouragement during the darkest hours. He has an odd fascination for summer, possibly because young Elsa made him a snowman who loves warm hugs, and according to Olaf, he sometimes fantasizes about what summer would be like for a snowman, completely unaware of the consequences of his ambitious dream, making the poor snowman hapless. Aside from his dominantly goofy side, Olaf is shown to have some intelligence to him, seen during his time with Anna in the third act. Here, it is he who teaches Anna the true meaning of love, stating it is the act of putting someone else's needs before your own. After the climax, when Anna sacrifices herself for Elsa, thus breaking the icy curse, Olaf was the first to realize Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love (as it did not have to be romantic), and that act is what saved the kingdom. He is also not as oblivious as he seems, as he was quite skeptical about the trolls at first, when he thought they were mere rocks, even, out of love, urging Anna to run, believing Kristoff was delusional and potentially dangerous. Olaf is also prone to making considerably sassy remarks in several scenes; the most notable example arguably being his jab at Kristoff, calling the mountain man a "funky-looking donkey" upon their first meeting. It should be noted that, due to his innocence, Olaf likely makes such remarks without any realization of the slight impudence, meaning he's merely speaking his mind and giving a genuine thought. Gallery Profile - Olaf.jpg Olaf snowgies.png Olaf snowflake.png Olaf bee.png Happy Olaf.png Olafsit.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Major characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Black Eyes Category:Black haired characters Category:Bald characters Category:Norwegian characters Category:European characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:2010s characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced by Josh Gad Category:CGI characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Fairytale characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Cute characters Category:Those created Category:Snowpeople Category:Males